Forum:Allison Cason
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: Allison Sierra Cason Birthplace: London,England Birth date: 15 May Blood purity: Pure Blood Species: Human Mother: Evelynn Cason, wandmaker Father: Jonathon Cason, Hit Wizard Siblings: Freya, 14 Other important figures: June Cason- aunt Urquhart Cason- uncle Beatrice Cason and Simon Cason- cousins History: Allison Sierra Cason is an Eighth Year student at the academy. She was born on May 15 at 11:11 AM in London, the sprawling British city. She had been neither expected nor particularly wanted by either parent, so it was a shock for Evelynn Reid when she found out she was pregnant with a baby child- and also for the father to be, Evelynn's fiance Jonathon Cason. They discussed options for the baby, and as the Casons were a rich family- and also massive snobs to the public - they decided to raise her in the lap of luxury. It was on the London Underground that Evelynn began to go into labour, after getting married without much of an audience, merely because nobody cared. The public did, however, help the very stressed lady get to the hospital to give birth. Johnathon hadn't approved, but the Muggle hospital was the closest. The child was blonde haired like her mother, but had her father's brown eyes. She was taken home almost immediately, but was always a boisterous child, a liar- and when her younger sister was born she had somebody to blame her antics on. And such a convincing liar was she, that her parents believed her. She would be waited on by her own butler- Allison grew to be a spiteful girl, growing up having everything she wanted. She could point her finger and say 'I want it.' Usually her parents would go and buy the item immediately, but if they resisted all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and pretend to cry, and the item would be hers quicker than you could say 'matchbox.' She had her own broom by the age of seven, with a professional player instructing her on how to fly with style. The one thing her parents wouldn't let her have was her wand, until she began attending. She became more and more devilishly cunning, on the bridge of criminal, but her parents were oblivious, ripping up school reports and telling the teachers to get tested for madness. Behind her parents' backs she would throw the teacher a truly evil smirk. She seemed to be on a level of sarcasm that had never been seen before, and attending the school didn't appear to change this one bit. Strength: Convincing, Intelligent, Pretty Weaknesses: Liar,Spiteful,Sarcastic Personality: Allison is horrible to everyone,when she doesn't feel like she can twist them to get what she wants. She's got a poisonous nature- her sister called her 'you snake' on many occasions. You just can't tell what she's doing-is she asking me nicely, or twisting me to get her way? Is she lying,joking or being honest? Those are only some of the questions her victims ask themselves. She believes that she is the top of the world, and treats everybody like her slave; she truly believes she is queen of the academy, and isn't afraid to tell you so, or show you. She won't stop until she gets her way. Just when you think you've got her good and proper- she'll let you think this to taunt you later - she'll slip away like the serpent she is. Description: ''' Allison is blonde, though not dumb. She's tanned skinned, and most often a sour look marks her pretty face. Her teeth are straight and crystal white; nobody can resist the 'Cason smile' as people call it, which is pretty but hides venom behind it. She's quite tall, and feels rather superior. 11.jpg 01_tiiu-kuik-camilla-akrans_bright+mixture_fashion+sora.jpg tiiu-kuik6-1.jpeg Her face claim is Tiiu Kuik. '''Student or Graduate: 8th Year Roleplayed by: LillyDaNinja Timestamp : 14:08, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Ihejerika! Category:Approved Category:LillyDaNinja